Danse au clair de lune
by Yoru Tsuki-chan
Summary: FIC SUSPENDUE voir mon profil pour plus d'explication 7eme année à Poudlard, Harry fait une découverte stupéfiante sur Draco. ATTENTION YAOI A VENIR! REVIEW SVP!
1. Prologue

AUTEUR: Tsuki-chan

ADRESSE EMAIL**: **TsukichangW@aol.com 

SOURCE: Harry Potter

NOM DE LA FIC: Danse au clair de lune.

GENRE: Slash, Sérieux

COUPLES:HxD; RxH; SxS 

DISCLAIMERS: Si les persos de Harry Potter étaient à moi Harry et Drago seraient ensemble depuis un bout de temps. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, cela prouve qu'ils ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling.

Note: %%% changement de lieu

__

*Blablabla* pensée des persos.

**********

********** 

**__**

Kikou ^_^ !!!!! Voilà la nouvelle version de mon prologue. Je l'ai réécris parce que je trouvait le style affreux!!! Donc le style d'écriture sera plus comme dans mon autre fic: Le royaume des morts (qui est sur Fallen Angel donc hésitez pas à aller la lire ^_^) mais sans les POV. Voilà bonne lecture ^_^ !!!!!

********** 

****

Danse au clair de lune

Prologue:

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans un des wagons du Poudlard-Express. Ils étaient en route pour leur septième et dernière année dans l'école de sorcellerie.

Les deux garçons s'occupaient en essayant de construire un château de cartes avec des cartes explosives, chose qui n'était pas simple habituellement et qui devenait carrément impossible dans un train. Hermione, elle relisait l'Histoire de Poudlard pour la énième fois.

Soudain, Ron rompit le silence concentré qui régnait dans le wagon:

_Tu sais Harry, c'est vraiment dommage que Dumbledore est refusé que tu vienne à la maison, on c'est vraiment éclatés, pas vrai 'Mione ???

La jeune femme daigna relever la tête de son livre et répondit à son petit-ami:

_Tu as tout à fait raison.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui dit:

_Mais bon, il est normal que le professeur Dumbledore aie refusé. Après tout, Voldemort et ses mangemorts sont à tes trousses.

_Tu as raison 'Mione, répondit le survivant. Mais je dois avouer que cet été a été extra vu que Sirius est venu me voir. Je suis tellement heureux qu'il aie été innocenté !!!!!!

_ C'est sûr que c'est génial, dit Ron. Tiens, en parlant de lui, il t'as dit ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant ?????

_Il m'a dit qu'il allait voir s'il pouvait avoir le poste de prof de DCFM.

_Vraiment ???? T'imagine si Dumbledore accepte ???? Ca serait vraiment super !!!!!!

Tout à coup, Hermione interrompit leur conversation:

_Tiens, c'est bizarre !!!

_Quoi donc 'Mione ?? demanda son petit ami.

_Eh bien répondit la jeune sorcière, je viens de remarquer que cela fait un bout de temps que nous somme dans le train et que Malefoy n'est toujours pas venue nous rendre une de ses "aimables" visites comme il le fait normalement.

_Bah, on va pas s'en plaindre non ???? rétorqua le survivant.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment. 

_*_J'aurais dû me taire moi*_

Mais ce n'était pas Malefoy. Il s'agissait de se deux fidèles gorilles écervelés: Crabbe et Goyle.

_T'est toujours pas mort Potter, demanda Crabbe méchamment.

_GYAH !!!!hurla soudain Ron.

Tout les regards ce tournèrent vers lui et Hermione lui demanda prudemment:

_Ron tu te sens bien ???

_Oui, oui, c'est rien. J'ai juste eu un choc, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était trop stupide pour faire une phrase correcte…

_DE QUOI? hurla Crabbe, ESPECES DE PETIT…

_CRABBE !!! une voix l'interrompit sèchement.

Les cinq sorciers ce tournèrent vers l'intrus et ils virent Malefoy

Mais c'était un Malefoy complètement différent: ses cheveux dorés, habituellement ramenés en arrière par une tonne de gel, retombaient en mèches désordonnées devant ses yeux d'argent liquide, ce qui lui donnait un petit air rebelle.

De plus, il avait grandit durant l'été, mesurant maintenant la même taille que Harry c'est à dire un mètre soixante-quinze , son corps avait gagné en muscle mais il était toujours très mince. Le résultat de cette carrure finement musclée et de sa peau pâle donnait un être éthéré et terriblement sensuel.

_Crabbe, dit-il sèchement, je croyais t'avoir dit de les laisser tranquille.

_Mais enfin, Draco, c'est Potter !!!

_Je sais parfaitement qui c'est merci, répondit-il cassant. Maintenant ramenez-vous et laissez-les tranquille.

Sur ce il sortit du compartiment et s'en alla suivi de Crabbe et Goyle penauds.

_Je rêve ou quoi, s'exclama Ron, MALEFOY vient de leur dire de NOUS laisser tranquille????

_Dans ce cas, répondit sa petite amie, on fait le même rêve… Tu en pense quoi Harry ???

_*_Ce que j'en pense, c'est que Malefoy est devenu canon, il est hyper sexy !!! Mais à quoi je pense moi?? C'est Malefoy, un Serpentard et un garçon!!!*_

__

_Harry, ouhou, la voix de Ron le tira de ses pensées "philosophiques", on t'as demandé ce que tu en pensais !!!

_Hein ??? oh oui bien sûr, balbutia Harry, c'est vraiment très bizarre.

__

C'est surtout ces pensées que j'ai sur Malefoy qui sont bizarres !!!

********** 

**__**

Voilà !!!! La nouvelle version du prologue est terminée j'espère qu'elle vous as plu !!!! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez histoire de voir si je continue ou non!!!!

@+

Tsuki-chan


	2. Chapitre 1: J'ai demandé à la lune

AUTEUR: Tsuki-chan

SOURCE: Harry Potter

NOM DE LA FIC: Danse au clair de lune.

GENRE: Slash, Sérieux

COUPLES:HxD; RxH; SxS 

DISCLAIMERS: Si les persos de Harry Potter étaient à moi Harry et Drago seraient ensemble depuis un bout de temps. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, cela prouve qu'ils ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling.

NOTE: %%% changement de lieu 

*_Blablabla_* pensées des personnages

£££ changement dans le temps

$$$ changement de point de vue.

********** 

Salut! Voilà le chapitre 1 j'espère qu'il vous plairas. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'on laissés des review. Je n'est pas répondus a certain car ils ne m'avait pas laissé leur adresse email donc laissez votre adresse quand vous me laissez des review s'il vous plait.

Voilà j'ai fini mon blabla.

Bonne lecture.

********** 

__

J'ai demandé à la lune (Indochine)

J'ai demandé à la lune

Et le soleil ne le sait pas

Je lui ai montré mes brûlures 

Et la lune s'est moquée de moi

Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure 

Et que je ne guérissais pas 

Je me suis dit quelle infortune

Et la lune s'est moquée de moi.

J'ai demandé à la lune

Si tu voulais encore de moi

Elle m'a dit

"J'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça"

Et toi et moi

On était tellement sûrs 

Et on se disait quelque fois

Que c'était juste une aventure

Et que ça ne durerait pas

Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire

Et pas grand chose pour te faire rire

__

Car j'imagine toujours le pire

Et le meilleur me fait souffrir

J'ai demandé à la lune

Si tu voulais encore de moi

Elle m'a dit

"J'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça"

Et toi et moi

On était tellement sûrs

Et on se disait quelque fois

Que c'était juste une aventure

Et que ça ne durerait pas.

Danse au clair de lune 

Chapitre 1: J'ai demandé à la lune.

Harry et ses amis étaient assis à leur table. Le banquet venait de commencer, et après la répartition, les bancs de Gryffondor s'étaient vu gonflés de dix première années.

Les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffle et les Serpentards avaient eu respectivement treize, sept et quinze nouveaux.

Alors que tout le monde mangeait Dumbledore se leva pour faire son traditionnel discours de bienvenue:

_Chers élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère que cette année sera riche en succès pour les quatre maisons. Je voudrais signaler aux élèves qu'un couvre feu a été instauré. Il vous est désormais interdit de circuler dans et hors de l'établissement après vingt-deux heures.

De nombreux bruits de protestation se firent entendre à cette annonce.

_Bien, maintenant, continua le Directeur, je vous demande d'accueillir votre nouveaux professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal : Mr Sirius Black.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et se joignit au applaudissement qui accueillait son parrain.

Sirius était devenu très populaire après son acquittement en devenant un grand Auror et en sauvant de nombreuses vies. De plus avec ses long cheveux noirs, qu'il attachait en queue de cheval, ses yeux bleu nuit et sa stature mince et musclée, il était devenu une sorte de sexe symbole[1] auprès des filles de tous âges.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs et s'assit à côté de Rogue, qui avait l'air d'hésiter entre lui fracasser son assiette sur le crâne ou l'assommer avec une chaise.

_C'est génial Harry!, s'exclama Ron.

_C'est clair !! Je suis tellement content.

Harry se rassit et adressa un sourire radieux à son parrain qui le regardait.

Le survivant recommença à manger avec enthousiasme, attendant avec impatience la fin du repas pour pouvoir parler à son parrain.

Lorsque les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour partir, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs où était encore attablé Sirius, qui apparemment était en plein concours de regards meurtriers avec Rogue.

_Sirius?

L'animagus arrêta d'assassiner le professeur de potion et ce tourna vers Harry.

_Ah, Harry! Comment ça va?

_Bien, très bien même, répondit son filleul, mais tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais eu le poste!!

_Je voulais vous faire une surprise à toi, Ron et Hermione.

_En tout cas c'est réussis, s'exclama Ron qui les avaient rejoint avec Hermione.

_Je suis sûre que vous serez un excellent professeur, ajouta la sorcière. 

_Merci Hermione.

Soudain, Rogue se leva:

_Vous m'excuserez, mais vous m'écœurez. Vous allez finir par coller à force de dégouliner de bon sentiments.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna dans un tourbillon de robe noire.

Sirius le suivit du regard et poussa un soupir qui se voulait discret mais qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

_Quand est-ce qu'on a cours avec toi?, demanda Harry.

_Pas avant mardi après-midi, répondit son parrain, vous m'aurez le mardi de quinze à seize heures, le mercredi de huit à neuf, le jeudi de dix à douze et le samedi de huit heure à neuf heure. Les cours de deux heures seront en commun avec les Serpentards.

_Beurk, murmura Ron, à la mention des Serpentards. C'est dommage qu'on aie pas cours avant avec vous.

_Bah, vous pouvez toujours venir me voir entre les cours et si vous devez me parler de quelque chose d'urgent vous pourrez toujours venir dans mon appartement. Maintenant allez dormir, il se fait tard.

_Ok.

Les trois Gryffondor sortirent de la grande salle pour rejoindre leur dortoir.

Arrivé devant la grosse dame qui gardait l'accès à leur salle commune, Harry donna le mot de passe:

_Kawaï [2].

_C'est quoi ce mot de passe, râla Ron.

_C'est Dumbledore qui choisit, il a dû trouver ça drôle, dit Hermione.

_Vu le sens de l'humour tordu qu'il a, je n'en doute pas.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant leur chambre. Vu qu'ils étaient en septième année ils avaient des chambres individuelles.

Harry rentra de suite dans la sienne, laissant Ron et Hermione se dire au revoir tranquillement.

Il se déshabilla, se mit en pyjama [3] et se glissa sous les draps.

Il ferma les yeux et murmura doucement dans le noir:

_Je sent que ça va être une super année.

££££££££££ %%%%%%%%%% 

Le lendemain, pendant le petit-déjeuner, le moral de tout les septième année de Gryffondor descendit largement au dessous de zéro lorsqu'ils virent leur emploi du temps.

En effet les trois-quarts de leur cours étaient en commun avec les Serpentards.

A voir le tête des Serpentards, cela ne les réjouissaient pas non plus.

_J'y crois pas, murmura Ron, sur les huit heures de cours qu'on a aujourd'hui on en a cinq avec les Serpentards.

_Y a de quoi devenir fou, dit Harry dégoûté. On peut savoir ce qu'il a pris au profs ??? Il va y avoir des morts avant la fin du trimestre !!

_Par quel cours on commence, demanda Neville.

_Potion, deux heure, en commun avec les Serpentards, répondit Hermione.

Neville eu l'air désespéré.

_Ensuite, continua Hermione, on a deux heure de métamorphose, encore avec les Serpentards, cette après-midi de deux à quatre botanique avec les Poufsouffle, ensuite une heure de Soin aux Créatures Magique, seuls, et pour finir les options c'est à dire arithmancie pour moi et divination avec les Serpentards pour vous.

Neville eu l'air encore plus désespéré et il enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

££££££££££

La journée passa très lentement, aussi bien pour les Serpentards que pour les Gryffondors.

En potion, Rogue leur fit faire une potion de sommeil et retira 50 points à Neville qui avait fait exploser son chaudron.

En métamorphose, Hermione en regagna 30 en transformant un pot de chambre en gourde remplie d'eau (mais personne ne voulu en boire ^^).

En botanique, ils découvrirent des plantes appelées bambous défensifs et qui avaient la particularité de mordre tout ce qui passait à portée de leurs feuilles garnies de bouches aux dents acérées.

En SCM, Hagrid leur montra des Vouivre, des serpent ailés au corps de flamme qui portaient sur leur front une escarboucle étincelante.

En fin de journée, Harry et Ron se traînèrent plus qu'il ne montèrent vers la tour du professeur Trelawney.

_Si elle m'annonce que je vais mourir, marmonna Harry; je lui fait bouffer ses bâtons d'encens !!

Ron éclata de rire à cette idée. Ils montèrent l'échelles qui menait à la salle de cours. En rentrant ils virent que Malefoy était assis entre ses 2 gorilles.

_Ce crétin visqueux, marmonna Ron.

Ils s'installèrent le plus loin possible d'eux et s'enfoncèrent dans les poufs qui servaient de sièges.

_Bonjour, chers élèves, je suis ravie de vous revoir dans le monde physique.

Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la divination par les reflets de la lune sur l'eau.

C'est pourquoi nous n'aurons pas cours maintenant mais ce soir à 22 heures devant le lac.

Soudain, un ricanement méprisant ce fit entendre. Trelawney ce tourna vers l'origine de ce bruit: Malefoy.

_Vous trouvez ça drôle?

_Non, ce qui me fait rire c'est que vous croyez être en mesure de maîtriser cette forme de divination, alors que vous ne savez même pas vous servir d'une boule de cristal.

_ Dix points en moins à Serpentard pour insolence. Et je suppose que vous, vous maîtrisez cette technique.

_Il se trouve que oui, répondit Malefoy.

_Très bien, nous verrons ça ce soir. Vous pouvez partir.

Les élèves se levèrent.

Harry regarda Malefoy d'un air perplexe, il n'avait jamais caché son mépris pour la professeur de divination, mais de là à insinuer qu'il était meilleur qu'elle…

Puis il entendit Crabbe demander au blond :

_Tu sais vraiment le faire Draco ??

_A ton avis?, répondit sèchement le concerné. 

S'apercevant que Harry les regardait, il lui lança un regard étrange avant de descendre l'échelle suivit de ses deux gorille.

$$$$$$$$$$(POV Drago) ££££££££££ %%%%%%%%%% 

A vingt deux heures, les septième année de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent devant le lac.

Il y avait de fortes envies de meurtres par noyades, mais heureusement (ou malheureusement ^^) Trelawney arriva avant que quelqu'un ne meure.

_Bien, nous avons de la chance, le ciel est sans nuages, c'est parfait. Suivez moi, nous devons monter sur cette petite falaise.

La petite falaise en question faisait bien cent mètres de hauteur et avait un pente presque en angle droit par rapport au lac.

C'est donc en ronchonnant que les élèves la suivirent.

Draco commença à monter en râlant. Soudain, il s'aperçut que Potter le regardait fixement depuis quelque minutes.

Il se dit qu'il était peut être temps de lui envoyer une vanne :

_Que ce qu'il y a Potter ?? Ca fait cinq minutes que tu me lâche pas du regard. Je sais que je suis beau mais c'est pas une raison pour me fixer.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose. Il ne comprit qu'un seul mot : orgueilleux.

_Ne dit pas de bêtises Malefoy, répondit sèchement le survivant. Je voulais juste savoir si tu savais vraiment maîtriser cette forme de divination.

__

:: _Il ne pouvait pas le dire avant???::_

_Je ne suis pas stupide Potter, je ne vais pas me vanter de savoir faire quelque chose si j'ignore le moyen de le faire.

__

:: Il me prend pour un imbécile ou quoi ??? Dommage qu'on soit entourés d'élèves je lui aurais bien foutu mon poing dans la gueule!!! ::

Puis il s'éloigna et murmura doucement pour lui même: 

_Je vais montrer à cette vieille folle ce que sont vraiment les pouvoir de la lune.

Enfin, Draco arriva au sommet de la "petite" falaise. Il se mit le plus loin possible de Pansy qui le cherchait du regard.

Le professeur Trewalney les attendait, luisant comme un gros insecte à la lueur de la lune.

_Bien! Comme vous le voyez, la lune n'en est qu'à son premier quartier. Les visions que vous aurez seront donc plus floues et moins compréhensibles que lorsque la lune est pleine.

Mr Malefoy, c'est à vous de commencer si je ne m'abuse ?? La divination par les reflets de la lune et simple il suffit …

_Pas besoins de m'expliquer, je sais comment on fait !!

Le professeur eut l'air légèrement offusquée mais elle se reprit:

_Bien dans ce cas commencez.

Le serpentard, s'approcha du bord de la falaise et admira un instant les reflets de la lune sur le lac, parfaitement conscient que la lumière dorée qu'elle répandait donnait à ses cheveux, artistiquement décoiffés, une couleur argentée et une teinte nacrée à sa peau blanche.

Il tendit les bras devant lui, les paumes vers le ciel. Ensuite il récita une incantation dans une langue qui ressemblait vaguement à du latin:

__

_A shasunnaich na galladh, 's olc a thig e dhuibh fanaid air bàs gasgaich. Gun toireadh an diabhul fhein leis anns a bhàs sibh, direach do Fhirinn! [4].

Et la vision commença :

__

Flash

Une maison blanche, à l'intérieur trois moldus.

Flash:

Trois hommes s'approchent, leurs visages sont masqués.

Flash:

La porte s'ouvre violemment, le moldu se lève. 

Flash:

Un éclair vert frappe l'homme qui tombe à terre mort. La femme et l'enfant hurlent.

Flash:

Un éclair rouge frappe la femme, elle tombe à genoux en hurlant de douleur.

Flash:

L'enfant crie, un éclair vert le frappe, il s'écroule mort.

Flash:

La femme est torturée, son sang glisse le long de son corps, dessinant de fines arabesque sur sa peau avant de s'écouler sur le tapis déjà trempé de sang.

Flash: Les hommes partent, la femme exhale son dernier soupir le regard fixé sur son enfant.

Drago s'écroula à genoux.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le professeur Trewalney qui avait suivit la scène de loin s'approcha de lui et demanda d'un ton excité:

_Qu'avez-vous vu ? [5]

_Douleur, mort, sang, murmura faiblement le Serpentard.

_Vraiment ??

Soudain elle s'aperçut de l'état pitoyable dans lequel ce trouvait son élève.

Il était à genoux, ses cheveux blonds retombaient devant son visages, cachant ses yeux embués de larmes, il s'était griffé les tempes et du sang coulait le long de son visage.

_Mr Malefoy, vous allez bien??

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule droite du garçon.

_Ne me touchez pas, hurla t-il.

Une lumière doré l'entoura et le professeur fut éjectée loin derrière.

********** 

[1] Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^;;;;;; .

[2] Mignon en japonais, c'était ça ou Nabuchodonosor. ^_______^.

[3] T-shirt et boxer noir pour ceux / celles que ça intéressent.

[4] C'est du gaélique la langue des écossais. Cette extrais provient du livre Le chardon et le tartan 5 de Dania Gabaldon. Ca n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire mais ça me plaisait bien ^^. Voilà la traduction: * Sales chiens de Sassenach (étranger), bouffeur de chair morte! Ca vous va bien de rire et de vous régaler de la mort d'un homme digne! Que le diable s'empare de vous dès l'instant de votre mort et vous entraîne en enfer *. C'est pas très poli mais bon ^^.

[5] Pauvre c**** !!!!!!!!

********** 

Voilà, le premier chapitre et finit. Dites moi ce vous en pensez s'il vous plait.

@+

Tsuki-chan


End file.
